


Mais, je t’aime

by grapefruitghostie



Category: Band of Brothers, The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Bilingual Character(s), Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Canon Setting, Crossover Pairings, Domestic Bliss, Fluff and Smut, Français | French, Frottage, Happy Sex, Lazy Sex, M/M, Teasing, gays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-06-22 01:23:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15570654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grapefruitghostie/pseuds/grapefruitghostie
Summary: OkHear me out





	Mais, je t’aime

**Author's Note:**

> WhaT A SHIP  
> I LOVE MY CAJUN PRINCES

Merriel had been told _no_ on many occasions. When he announced to his small family that he was buying a home with his veteran boyfriend, it was no exception. Everyone told him it was stupid, they’d get arrested, they wouldn’t be able to make their payments, etc. But they did it anyways (they were both horribly stubborn). 

And, so, in the fall of 1948, the house was theirs. Technically, it was Eugene’s, but they both put money down and both put their names down for payments.

—

”Non, Merriel. Go to sleep.” 

He heard it all the time. No. Non. He just needed _something_ tonight, anything.

“Mais, je t’aime.” He protested

“Moi aussi, je t’aime. Dormez maintenant.” Gene grumbled, sleepily.

”Baise moi.”

Gene rolled his eyes. 

“Je t’en prie.”

He couldn’t help but smile, rolling on over top of Merriel and kissing his lips. He could only pretend that Merriel annoyed him, the truth was that he was madly in love with this goofball in their bed. _Their_ bed, _their_ house, _their_ love. 

They kissed gently for a minute, until he felt the other smirk and then Gene was being pulled deeper by fingers at the base of his neck. One hand found its way to Merriel’s waist, while the other rested with fingers on his chin to try taking some control of the kiss.

”Bonne nuit.” Gene smirked, letting go of his chin and rolling over. 

“Come back.” Merriel whined, pressing soft kisses down his neck and spine and all over his broad shoulders.

Gene smirked, he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep with his boyfriend like this - _not that he minded, really_ \- but he really just loved driving Merriel crazy. 

He could feel his lover getting excited, grinding up on his ass and silently begging for attention. Gene gave in, rolling over and tossing a leg over Merriel’s hip so their legs slotted together. A soft groan left his lips as Merriel reached for his half-hard cock through his shorts. 

“You're so needy.” He snorted.

”Ok, va te faire futre.”

“Tu veux.” 

Merriel rolled his eyes but smirked, pulling Gene’s shorts down to his thighs so he could rub him better. The soft gasps that fell from his lips were music to Merriel’s ears, the way his black eyebrows knitted in concentration was truly a sight for sore eyes. 

“Tu es belle, Eugene.” He accidentally blurted put, but Gene just smiled and rolled on top of him.

He pressed a chaste kiss to the other’s lips and straddled his hips, yanking down Merriel’s shorts and slotting their cocks together with a sigh. Merriel watched his boyfriend intently: pale fingers were wrapped around their cocks, his pajama shirt was slouching off one shoulder (and the long sleeve was brushing their cocks with each stroke), his head was tossed back and black hair was framing his head almost graciously. He slid a cold hand up Gene’s shirt and he shivered but it warmed up almost instantly as he began to pinch and flick at a nipple.

”I mean it, you’re beautiful, Gene.” He said again, in English this time as if it would make him hear it better.

He’d heard it the first time, of course, but Gene was never good at receiving complinents. He smiled and kissed Merriel’s neck instead of responding with words, running a bony thumb over his slit and hearing him hiss. 

“Je t’aime. Je t’aime, Mer.” 

“Je t’aime plus.”

”Non.”

”Oui.”

“Taire. J’suis près.”

” _Good_.” 

Merriel had growled the last word, making his rhythm falter and his breath catch. A deep groan pulled from Gene’s chest as he caught Merriel’s lips and began jacking them faster, rutting his hips in persuit of release. Merriel moaned loudly as his orgasm was punched out of him so suddenly, and he was followed seconds later by Gene coming in streaks on his tanned chest. 

“You gonna shower?” Gene asked once he had rolled onto his back and caught his breath finally. 

“In the morning.” Merriel shrugged, taking his discarded shorts and wiping his chest off. 

He wanted to say that Merriel was gross, but the reality was that the war made it easy for one to get usedvto life without showering. He wanted to say that he told Merriel no sometimes and really meant it, but that wasn’t the case either (neither of them minded, though).

**Author's Note:**

> Short and sweet (just like these bois)


End file.
